


Waiting For Santa

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🎄 A Holly Jolly Christmas 2020 🎄 [9]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Jack Frost, Adoption, Awesome Baby Tooth (Rise of the Guardians), Blankets, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Christmas one shot, Cookies, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Families, Found Family, Fourteen-Year-Old Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Gen, Hot Chocolate, Hot Chocolate & Christmas Cookies, Nicholas St. North is Jack Frost's Parent, One Big Happy Family, One Big Happy Guardian Family, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Parent Nicholas St. North, Parent Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Parental Nicholas St. North, Parental Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Post-Canon, Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Sweet Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothiana Is Jack Frost's Parent, Unconventional Families, christmas day, guardians as family, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: North returns to The Pole after delivering presents to find Jack fast asleep on the sofa with a blanket tucked around him.
Relationships: Baby Tooth & Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost & Toothiana, Nicholas St. North & Toothiana, Nicholas St. North/Toothiana
Series: 🎄 A Holly Jolly Christmas 2020 🎄 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Waiting For Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but right a lot of Rise of The Guardians right now lol. Christmas just feels like the perfect time to write family fluff for them!
> 
> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays from my family to yours.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny ✝️🎄☕💚❤️⛄

“Jack?” North asked as he walked through the living room towards the large red sofa where he saw the silvery-white hair the belong to the youngest Guardian stitching out from under the enormous pile of blankets that were placed on top of him.

North looked over at him as he moved closer, worry creasing his brow until he noted the slow and even breathing that came from the youngest letting him know that the Winter child was fast asleep. As he got closer, he noticed none other than Baby Tooth curled up in Jack’s white locks fast asleep alongside him.

“He wanted to wait up for you,” A soft, caring voice said from in front of the Guardian of Wonder, making him lift his head up to see none other than Tooth standing in the doorway of the stairs with a soft smile on her face. 

“What?” North asked, blinking in surprise, feeling a bit guilty for waking her up since it was clear that she had been asleep only a few minutes ago and had been awoken by the sound of North returning on his sleigh.

“Jack,” Tooth said, motioning towards the young Guardian of Fun, who was cuddling deeper into the blankets that wrapped around him like a cacoon. “He wanted to wait up for you to make sure you got home safe and sound,” She whispered, trying to keep her voice down so she wouldn’t wake up the immortal fourteen-year-old who was fast asleep before them. “You can tell that he didn’t quite make it,” She said as she moved forward and ran a hand through the young man’s soft, white hair being careful not to wake the little tooth fairy who was curled up on top of her adoptive son’s head. “Baby Tooth tried to stay up alongside him but she fell asleep before him so she really wasn’t much help,” She laughed softly, as Jack leaned his head towards her touch.

“How long did he last?” North asked as he watched Tooth sit on the arm of the large sofa, watching as Jack moved around for a moment to cuddle deeper into the warmth he had created around himself.

“He fell asleep around an hour ago,” Tooth admitted, still running her hand through his hand before rubbing the top of Baby Tooth’s head. “Meaning he nearly made it to when you got home,” She said as she moved her eyes up to look at North lovingly and thoughtfully.

“He fell asleep at four in the morning?” North asked, worry lacing his words alongside his thick accent as he eyed the Guardian of Fun. "He will be unhappy to learn that I came home only an hour later," He whispered giving Jack a soft smile his jolly, old heartwarming at the sight of the youngest Guardian trying to stay awake for him as if he was one of the children that believed in them.

"I think he'll be okay," Tooth said as she pulled her gaze away from North and let them fall back down to Jack and Baby Tooth. "As long as you're safe I think he'' be fine," She promised nothing knowing that her words were true as she moved off of the arm of the sofa pulling her hand away from Jack's hair. "I also think this might become some sort of tradition in the coming years," Tooth said as her heart both warmed and broke a little as Jack tried to lean towards her warm, motherly touch.

"I don't think that will be a problem," North laughed as watched Jack settle back into his comfy sofa nest. He reached down to pull the covers higher around Jack's shoulder as something caught his eye. "I see he even left out milk and cookies," He laughed as he motioned towards the coffee table before all of them all where a plate of cookies and a large mug were placed.

"Yep," Tooth smiled as she watched North pick up a cookie that the Yetis had made earlier. "But that's not milk, that's hot chocolate," She said as North picked up the still-warm cup of hot chocolate to take a drink as he silently thanked the magic that laced through them all that helped keep the drink warm. "Jack thought it would be better than milk this time since you've been out in the cold," She explained as she looked back at Jack who had turned over to face the back of the sofa meaning his back was faced towards them.

"He is right," North agreed as he took another sip of his hot chocolate smiling at the Guardian of Memories who was still fluttering near Jack. 

North cocked his head to the side as he looked at Jack his smile still soft and caring.

"Do you think we should move him to his room?" North asked knowing that they should probably move Jack to his room in case the elves managed to get in and wake him up but the toymaker didn't think he had the heart to walk the young boy up.

"No," Tooth whispered as she reached down and moved some of Jack's hair back into place with a gentle smile. "i think he's good where he is," She said her eyes still on him as fresh snow began to fall outside signing that Jack was clearly having a good dream. "Let's let him sleep," She said looking at North who nodded his head in agreement before picking up another cookie since he had finished the first one. "Speaking of sleep you should get some too," Tooth said giving North a pointed look as she smiled, and again he nodded his head in agreement.

"Like always you are correct," North said with a nod as he picked up his plate of cookies clearly intent on finishing them alongside his hot chocolate. "Merry Christmas, Toothiana," He said as he passed her making Tooth smile at hearing her real name instead of the nickname she had been given.

"Merry Christmas, Nicholas," Tooth whispered back doing the same thing that he had done to her by using his real name.

Tooth watched North relax before she turned back to Jack and making sure that he was wrapped gently in the warm blankets.

When she made sure Jack and Baby Tooth were both comfortable and still fast asleep she turned towards the stairs to head back to bed wanting to get a few more hours of sleep before they all got up to celebrate Christmas together.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know it's Christmas time but I wanted to tell everyone about the Collection/Prompt Challenge that I created called "Prompts For The Unknown".
> 
> This is basically a horror-themed and mystery-themed Collection/Prompt Challenge. The prompts and stories that are posted there can be funny, scary, romantic, everything like that but it to be horror-themed or mystery-themed.
> 
> There are a few more rules but I'll let you all check that out for yourself since I don't want to ramble on. The link to the Collection/Prompt Challenge is down below so please go check it out!
> 
> Prompts For The Unknown Link: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Prompts_For_The_Unknown
> 
> I'd love it if you guys joined! I've already posted a few prompts there.
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays from my family to yours.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny ✝️🎄☕💚❤️⛄


End file.
